Benutzer:MrsNayaShumJr
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Seite ♥ Über mich :o ''-Ich heiße Johanna und habe am 18.12. Geburtstag, ich bin 13 :D'' ''- Ich bin der offiziell größte Shumvera-Freak (beide einzeln und zusammen) hier im Wiki *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*'' ''-Ich bin eine totale Katniss x Gale (Katale) Shipperin, auch wenn die meisten Tribute von Panem Fans Peetniss (Katniss x Peeta) shippen <33333'' ''-Ich liebe Golden Retriever (und hab einen c:)'' ''-Ich liebe es Geschichten/FFs zu schreiben xD'' ''-I'm a big Gleek ♥'' ''-Ich habe meine Freunde unglaublich lieb :*'' ''-Ich bin KEIN Brittana Fan, was nicht bedeutet, dass homophob bin (meine Bff ist bi und ich - sagen wir's so - finde auch weibliche Stars heiß *hust* NAYA *hust*) oder die Leute, die Brittana shippen nicht aktzeptiere/etwas gegen sie hab :)'' ''-Ich bin Naturblondine und hab türkis-blaue Spitzen :P'' ''-Meine Lieblingsfarben sind (wer hätte es gedacht) türkis und lila ^^'' ''-Ich liebe außer Glee Tribute von Panem und House of Night ^_^'' Meine Lieblingscharaktere: SANTANA LOPEZ *O* tumblr_mjcom9crSP1r9haj6o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcom9crSP1r9haj6o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcom9crSP1r9haj6o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcom9crSP1r9haj6o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcom9crSP1r9haj6o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjcom9crSP1r9haj6o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mifkrlEoRr1qdb716o5_250.gif tumblr_mihsxpbDEr1qdu86bo1_250.gif tumblr_mihsxpbDEr1qdu86bo13_r1_250.gif tumblr_mihsxpbDEr1qdu86bo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mihsxpbDEr1qdu86bo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mihsxpbDEr1qdu86bo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mihsxpbDEr1qdu86bo14_r1_250.gif tumblr_miml58B1V11r350t5o8_250.gif tumblr_miml58B1V11r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_mjcky0So2C1qinh2vo1_r1_250.gif MIKE CHANG *O* '' tumblr_meb004Xuv61qe75ueo1_250.gif tumblr_meb004Xuv61qe75ueo3_250.gif tumblr_meb004Xuv61qe75ueo4_250.gif tumblr_meb004Xuv61qe75ueo5_250.gif tumblr_meb004Xuv61qe75ueo6_250.gif tumblr_mfoafnntW21rorqk0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfoafnntW21rorqk0o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mfoafnntW21rorqk0o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_meaydbW84l1qe75ueo1_250.gif tumblr_meaydbW84l1qe75ueo3_250.gif '' QUINN FABRAY *O* Tumblr mimrj86eQE1qlujrso9 250.gif Tumblr mimrj86eQE1qlujrso7 250.gif Tumblr mimrj86eQE1qlujrso6 250.gif Tumblr mimrj86eQE1qlujrso4 250.gif Tumblr mimrj86eQE1qlujrso1 250.gif tumblr_mimrj86eQE1qlujrso3_250.gif tumblr_mij078Au7y1qlujrso3_250.gif tumblr_mij078Au7y1qlujrso6_250.gif TINA COHEN-CHANG *O* tumblr_meh2swj1sN1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_meh2swj1sN1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_meh2swj1sN1qk71sao5_250.gif tumblr_meh2swj1sN1qk71sao7_250.gif tumblr_mhvua0I0nn1qd9d2yo1_250.gif tumblr_mh72j02ybR1qenhmpo3_r1_250.gif MARLEY ROSE *O* Tumblr mimobq0oGL1r350t5o1 250.gif tumblr_mimobq0oGL1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mimobq0oGL1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mimobq0oGL1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o2_250.gif tumblr_mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o7_250.gif RACHEL BERRY IN STAFFEL VIER *O* tumblr_mj1xbcTkAv1qfx9mto2_250.gif tumblr_mj1xbcTkAv1qfx9mto3_250.gif tumblr_mj1xbcTkAv1qfx9mto5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mj1xbcTkAv1qfx9mto8_r1_250.gif MERCEDES JONES *O* Tumblr mioyhngl241r9tz28o9 250.gif Tumblr mioyhngl241r9tz28o6 250.gif Tumblr mioyhngl241r9tz28o4 250.gif Tumblr mioyhngl241r9tz28o1 250.gif SUGAR MOTTA *O* tumblr_mjbvujdedT1qbjrw4o3_250.gif tumblr_mjbvujdedT1qbjrw4o8_250.gif tumblr_mjbvujdedT1qbjrw4o9_250.gif tumblr_mdkbraFgfR1qbjrw4o6_250.gif Meine Lieblingspairings: JARLEY <3333333 Tumblr mh5xgzxr5x1s258eao1 250.gif tumblr_mh5xgzxr5x1s258eao2_250.gif Jarley 3.gif tumblr_mh5xgzxr5x1s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_mh3q92jVBP1s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_mh3q92jVBP1s258eao2_250.gif tumblr_mh3q92jVBP1s258eao3_250.gif tumblr_mh3q92jVBP1s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo1_250.gif tumblr_mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo2_250.gif tumblr_mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo3_250.gif Tumblr mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo4 250.gif Tumblr mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo6 250.gif Tumblr mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo7 250.gif Tumblr mh635iGhlX1r6mrqyo8 250.gif tumblr_mjs6dyt0t01rsgtpqo1_250.gif tumblr_mjs6dyt0t01rsgtpqo2_250.gif tumblr_mjs6dyt0t01rsgtpqo3_250.gif tumblr_mjs6dyt0t01rsgtpqo4_250.gif tumblr_mjs6dyt0t01rsgtpqo5_250.gif tumblr_mjs6dyt0t01rsgtpqo6_250.gif tumblr_mk1l04rbN21s4wg1vo1_250.gif tumblr_mk1l04rbN21s4wg1vo2_250.gif tumblr_mk1l04rbN21s4wg1vo3_250.gif tumblr_mk1l04rbN21s4wg1vo4_250.gif tumblr_mk1lhwW7Ze1s4wg1vo1_400.gif MIKETANA <3333 Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo3 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo2 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo1 250.gif Tumblr mg2q26c5es1qhnreqo6 r1 250.gif '' '' QUINNTANA <3333 tumblr_mi8wjxKjZ41qaesnho5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mi8wjxKjZ41qaesnho6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mi8wjxKjZ41qaesnho1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi8wjxKjZ41qaesnho2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi8wjxKjZ41qaesnho3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi8wjxKjZ41qaesnho4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mibfjdkJCk1r20dyco1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mibfjdkJCk1r20dyco2_250.gif TIKE <333 ' tumblr_mdl9vxZQnx1qcphkpo4_250.gif tumblr_mdl9vxZQnx1qcphkpo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdur6tAbg51r4uvboo4_250.gif tumblr_mdur6tAbg51r4uvboo5_250.gif tumblr_mdur6tAbg51r4uvboo6_250.gif tumblr_mdur6tAbg51r4uvboo7_250.gif tumblr_mdur6tAbg51r4uvboo8_250.gif ' BRAM <333 tumblr_men7ev0oH61qd1240o1_250.gif tumblr_men7ev0oH61qd1240o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_men7ev0oH61qd1240o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_men7ev0oH61qd1240o7_r1_250.gif '' '' '' '' KLAINE <33 tumblr_mjbr4cxGs01qbz8aro1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mjbr4cxGs01qbz8aro6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjbr4cxGs01qbz8aro2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mjbr4cxGs01qbz8aro5_r1_250.gif '' '' FINCHEL <33 tumblr_mi8skm1u2w1qiou8so1_250.gif tumblr_mi8skm1u2w1qiou8so2_250.gif tumblr_mi8skm1u2w1qiou8so3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi8skm1u2w1qiou8so4_r1_250.gif Meine Lieblingsfriendships: THE UNHOLY TRINITY :D '' tumblr_m48jz4BtCq1qg076no1_250.gif tumblr_m48jz4BtCq1qg076no2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m48jz4BtCq1qg076no3_250.gif tumblr_m48jz4BtCq1qg076no4_250.gif tumblr_lrsqtrBQju1qfjlc4o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_lrsqtrBQju1qfjlc4o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mku2zjHT3Y1r350t5o8_250.gif tumblr_mku2zjHT3Y1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_mku2zjHT3Y1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mku2zjHT3Y1r350t5o4_250.gif '' QUINNTANA :D '' tumblr_mirrgxgaPl1qbdpqqo1_250.gif tumblr_mirrgxgaPl1qbdpqqo2_250.gif tumblr_mirrgxgaPl1qbdpqqo4_250.gif tumblr_mirrgxgaPl1qbdpqqo10_250.gif tumblr_mjdj7rMeOY1r5lwkro1_250.gif tumblr_mjdj7rMeOY1r5lwkro2_250.gif tumblr_mjdj7rMeOY1r5lwkro3_250.gif tumblr_mjdj7rMeOY1r5lwkro4_250.gif '' MARLIQUE :D '' tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo1_250.gif tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo2_250.gif tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfsnw04b2N1qg4e7no1_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o4_250.gif '' PEZBERRY :D '' tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo3_250.gif tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo2_250.gif tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo4_250.gif tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo1_250.gif tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo5_250.gif tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo6_250.gif tumblr_mjcttpeVhW1rzmt8uo7_250.gif '' MARTANA :D '' tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebx69gVtt1qjs54zo8_r1_250.gif '' BLAM :D Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o6 250.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o5 250.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o4 250.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o3 250.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o2 250.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o1 250.gif KARLEY :D tumblr_ml5hbcYjKJ1qe04alo1_250.gif tumblr_ml5hbcYjKJ1qe04alo2_250.gif tumblr_ml5hbcYjKJ1qe04alo3_250.gif tumblr_ml5hbcYjKJ1qe04alo4_250.gif tumblr_ml5hbcYjKJ1qe04alo5_250.gif tumblr_ml5hbcYjKJ1qe04alo6_r1_250.gif Mein(e) Lieblingsgleesong(s) in jeder Folge: Staffel 1: pilot.png|Ouvertüre: Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat gif6.gif|Jenseits von gut und Sue: I Say A Little Prayer tumblr_lfmlizpSiu1qfxiheo1_500.gif|Acafellas: Bust Your Windows tumblr_lho3f5Drxi1qbkdsro1_r1_500.gif|Kinder der Lüge: Taking Chances 1x05somebodytolove.png|April, April: Somebody To Love Halo-Walking For Sunshine1.jpg|Angeregte Organismen: Halo/Walking On Sunshine youkeepmehangin'on.png|Spielverderberspiele: You Keep Me Hangin' On bustamove.png|Remix: Bust A Move ProudMary.jpg|Furcht und Tadel: Proud Mary crush.png|Balladen: Crush haircrazyinlove.png|Haarspaltereien: Hair/Crazy In Love Jump.png|Wer ist im Bilde: Jump youcantalwaysgetwhatyouwant.png|Alles steht auf dem Spiel: You Can't Always Get What You Want givesyouhellpng.png|Hallo Hölle!: Gives You Hell glee_expressyourself_screenshot.jpg|The Power Of Madonna: Express Yourself beautiful.png|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: Beautiful tumblr_m29vejU9LC1qgzqq7.jpg|Schlechter Ruf: Run Joey Run theboyismine.png|Guter Ruf: The Boy Is Mine dreamalittledream.png|Der Traum macht die Musik: Dream A Little Dream badromance.png|Viel Theater!: Bad Romance manman.jpg|Im Takt der Angst: It's A Man's Man's Man's World regionals1.2.jpg|Triumph oder Trauer?: Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) tosirwithlove.png|Triumph oder Trauer?: To Sir, With Love Staffel 2: empirestateofmind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Empire State of Mind telephone.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Telephone toxic.png|Britney/Brittany: Toxic Me-Against-The-Music-Glee-Brittany-Santana-01-2010-09-28.jpg|Britney/Brittany: Me Against The Music Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg|Britney/Brittany: ...Baby One More Time Glee-Stronger-Artie-01-2010-09-28.jpg|Britney/Brittany: Stronger i'maslave4u.png|Britney/Brittany: I'm A Slave 4 U ilooktoyou.png|Das neue Toastament: I Look To You Glee-Duets-MP3-03-2010-10-12.jpg|Duette: Sing! River-Deep-Mountain-High-naya-rivera-23887270-432-350.jpg|Duette: River Deep - Mountain High Lucky.jpg|Duette: Lucky sciencefictiondoublefeature.png|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: Science Fiction/Double Feature thetimewarp.png|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: The Time Warp teenagedream.png|Ungeküsst: Teenage Dream startmeuplivinoneprayer.png|Ungeküsst: Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer forget you.png|Ersatzspieler: Forget You Umbrella mash up_02.jpg|Ersatzspieler: Singing In The Rain/Umbrella marryyou.png|Amor muss verrückt sein: Marry You Valerie*o*.png|Neue Welten: Valerie dogdaysareover.png|Neue Welten: Dog Days Are Over weneedalittlechristmas.png|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: We Need A Little Christmas bills,bills,bills.png|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Bills, Bills, Bills glee-thriller.jpg|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Thriller/Heads Will Roll p.y.t.png|Liebeslied zum Leid: P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) 732428_1306783601683_full.jpg|Das Comeback der Teufelin: Somebody To Love (Justin Bieber) don'tyouwantme.png|Dicht ist Pflicht: Don't You Want Me 2-14-blame-it-on-the-alcohol.png|Dicht ist Pflicht: Blame It (On The Alcohol) gleealcohol31-e1298955219657.jpg|Dicht ist Pflicht: Tik Tok landslide.png|Sexy: Landslide kiss.png|Sexy: Kiss misery.png|Unsere eigenen Songs: Misery Santana_trouty mouth.jpg|Unsere eigenen Songs: Trouty Mouth helltotheno.png|Unsere eigenen Songs: Hell To The No Charice-sings-Glee-All-by-Myself.JPG|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: All By Myself 9502277-large.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: I Follow Rivers ain'tnoway.png|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: Ain't No Way bubbletoes.png|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: Bubble Toes Staffel 3: ''-Bad ♥'' ''-Constant Craving ♥'' ''-Cool ♥'' ''-I Kissed A Girl (New Directions Version) ♥'' ''-So Emotional ♥'' ''-Love You Like A Lovesong ( Selsong+Santana=PERFECT) ♥'' ''-Take My Breath Away ♥'' ''-Shake It Out ♥'' -Santa Baby ♥ Staffel 4: ''-3 ♥'' ''-Beauty School Drop Out ♥'' ''-Come See About Me ♥'' ''-Diamonds Are Girls' Best Friends/Material Girl ♥'' ''-Homeward Bound/Home ♥ '' ''-Diva ♥'' ''-Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time ♥'' ''-Mine ♥'' ''-The Scientist ♥'' ''-Cold Hearted (Snake) ♥'' ''-Tell Him ♥'' ''-Come What May ♥'' ''-Anything Could Happen ♥'' ''-A Thousand Years ♥'' ''-Love Song ♥'' ''-Girl On Fire ♥ '' ''-Torn ♥'' ''-Hung Up ♥'' ''-Against All Odds ♥'' ''-Wannabe ♥'' Meine Lieblingsstars: NAYA RIVERA *-* '' Naya-Rivera-Donna-Karan-Atelier-black-dress-2013-SAG-Awards-5.jpg|NAYA *O* 5054-naya-rivera-reproduire-son-regard-0x375-2.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya-Rivera-Celebrates-Her-Birthday-At-1-OAK-Las-Vegas-At-The-Mirage-glee-28546148-475-594.jpg|NAYA *O* q0EAw.png|NAYA *O* tumblr_m763ee9tzI1rvksyro1_500.jpg|NAYA *O* tumblr_mctzsuIcDk1rsylg8o1_500.jpg|NAYA *O* tumblr_mctzxxg67N1rsylg8o1_250.jpg|NAYA *O* tumblr_mhg5wafy1R1rzmt8uo2_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mhg5wafy1R1rzmt8uo4_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mhi6t9oiad1qzmpdjo4_250.gif|OMG *tot* NayaRivera.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera Collage.jpg|NAYA/SANTANA *O* Naya-rivera-purple-for-the-elephant-project-08.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya3.png Naya FB.jpg Naya-3-naya-rivera-31015652-500-464.jpg Naya.jpeg Naya7.jpg Naya6.jpg Naya4.jpg Naya3.jpg Naya2.jpg Naya1.jpg Naya.jpg Nayarivera*0*.jpg Naya-rivera2-glee.jpg Naya Rivera 8.png|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera 7.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera 5.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya rivera cosmo.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera 4.png|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera 6.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera Fox Searchlight 2011 Golden Globe d7cEnxldRADl.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya rivera...i.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera 3.png|NAYA *O* Naya Rivera.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya-Rivera-InStyle-Photoshoot-naya-rivera-24142779-450-600.jpg|NAYA *O* Tumblr m32cdkmXZq1ro7o0n.gif|NAYA *O* 5054-naya-rivera-reproduire-son-regard-0x375-2.jpg|NAYA *O* 425985_575850399111142_1884057296_n.jpg|NAYA *O* BCRMlMOCIAA1xTc.jpg|NAYA *O* BCRMR64CYAACWP8.jpg|NAYA *O* BCRNde1CQAAttf8.jpg|NAYA *O* BCROUJtCAAE5pnP.png|NAYA *O* naya-rivera-instyle-5_350x450_0.jpg|NAYA *O* 253906_10151144246233447_491422854_n.jpg|NAYA *O* glee-naya-rivera-santana-lopez-402740.jpg|NAYA *O* Naya.NoH8.jpg|NAYA *O* 220px-Naya_Rivera_by_Jiyang_Chen.jpg|NAYA *O* 46638197.png|NAYA *O* 1359338461_9624_naya.jpg|NAYA *O* Bank_Rivera_Kiss221111.jpg|NAYA *O* tumblr_mix6l8vQGF1s258eao1_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mix6l8vQGF1s258eao2_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mix6l8vQGF1s258eao3_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mix6l8vQGF1s258eao4_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mj0cqlEnIP1s258eao1_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mj0cqlEnIP1s258eao2_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mj0cqlEnIP1s258eao3_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_mj0cqlEnIP1s258eao4_250.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_lj932iRhkL1qabl0io1_r1_400.gif|NAYA *O* tumblr_loslhlpw7o1qbuo1zo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_loslhlpw7o1qbuo1zo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_loslhlpw7o1qbuo1zo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_loslhlpw7o1qbuo1zo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_loslhlpw7o1qbuo1zo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_loslhlpw7o1qbuo1zo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lotrckHz7b1qbuo1zo1_500.gif|*-* tumblr_lotrckHz7b1qbuo1zo2_500.gif|*-* tumblr_louida8Y4K1qb5veuo1_500.gif tumblr_loungbhpRN1qb5veuo1_250.gif tumblr_loungbhpRN1qb5veuo2_250.gif tumblr_loungbhpRN1qb5veuo3_250.gif tumblr_loungbhpRN1qb5veuo4_250.gif tumblr_lousl7XU1O1qbuo1zo1_500.gif tumblr_lp2l8ibM8E1qcd3bxo1_500.gif tumblr_lp2me7vjz81qcd3bxo1_250.gif tumblr_lp2me7vjz81qcd3bxo2_250.gif tumblr_lp2me7vjz81qcd3bxo3_500.gif tumblr_lp5em7SQgr1qigfigo1_500.gif tumblr_mmg6n2giqc1qclplbo1_500.png|Beautiful <3 284099_187938844693796_1156955745_n.jpg|<3 '' HARRY SHUM JR *-* '' ih5yjl.gif|HARRY *O* Mark-Salling-Harry-Shum-Jr_-Z-Zegna-Suits-2013-SAG-Awards-3.jpg|HARRY *O* harry-shum-jr-and-dancing-gallery.jpg|HARRY *O* Zooey_thumb.jpg|HARRY *O* harry_checking_himself_out.gif|AWWWW *tot* Harry Shum Jr_ photo.jpg|HARRY *O* 0123456789.jpg|HARRY *O* Harry-shum-jr-da-man-shirtless.jpg Iharryshum 1336143031.jpg elizabeth-banks-harry-shum-jr-nintendo-10.jpg|HARRY *O* Harry-in-Bello-magazine-harry-shum-jr-29933015-604-805.jpg|HARRY *O* harry-shum-jr-profile.jpg|HARRY *O* Tumblr mgszr6h3mP1s258eao2 250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao2_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao3_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao5_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao6_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao7_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao8_250.gif tumblr_miyxkxCt4X1s258eao9_250.gif tumblr_m6u16r9plL1qa4jiro1_500.gif '' DIANNA AGRON *-* '' dianna-agron-piccmag.jpg|DIANNA *O* nicegames_1355736385_136.jpg|DIANNA *O* goldenglobes_diannaagron001.jpg|DIANNA *O* Dianna-Agron-Casual-Long-Curly-Hairstyle.jpg|DIANNA *O* Dianna-agron- glasses.jpg|DIANNA *O* Dianna-Agron-glee-8036042-500-750.jpg|DIANNA *O* Dianna-dianna-agron-14560740-400-379.jpg|DIANNA *O* Dianna+Agron+Miu+Miu+Front+Row+Paris+Fashion+0-v01T1MjX2l.jpg|DIANNA *O* Dianna-Agron-in-pink-bikini-2013.jpg|DIANNA *O* 800px-Dianna-Agron-.jpg|DIANNA *O* dianna-agron-hair.jpg|DIANNA *O* large_image-1.jpg|DIANNA *O* tumblr_mi7eydhge21s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_mi7eydhge21s258eao2_250.gif tumblr_mi7eydhge21s258eao3_250.gif tumblr_mi7eydhge21s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_mi7eydhge21s258eao5_250.gif tumblr_mi7eydhge21s258eao6_250.gif baby-Dianna-dianna-agron-8958213-640-420.jpg dianna-agron-GC.jpg tumblr_mi7f88O31u1s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_mi7f88O31u1s258eao2_250.gif dianna-agron-kamp-story-time-07.jpg|DIANNA *O* '' SELENA GOMEZ *-* '' Selena-gomez-photoshoot-014.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-Gomez-2012-Teen-Choice-Awards.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-gomez-who-says-001.jpg|SEL *O* Selenagomez.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-gomez-2012-hit-the-lights 1600x1200 96257.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-gomez-2012 1600x1200 96261.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-Gomez-2-2012-Desktop-HD-Wallpapers 1 .jpg|SEL *O* 108389d1339480974-selena-gomez-2012-selena-gomez-2012-wallpapers.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-selena-gomez-31920582-400-307.jpg|SEL *O* Selena.png|SEL *O* Selena-Gomez-Elle-Photoshoot-900-600.jpg|SEL *O* selena-gomez-photoshoot-027.jpg|SEL *O* Selena1.jpg|SEL *O* selena-gomez-justin-timberlake-grammys-2013-ftr.jpg|SEL *O* spring-breakers-cast-balcony-paris-france-021713-5-675x900.jpg|SEL *O* ruby1207-selena-gomez-30511674-1920-1200.jpg|SEL *O* Selena-Gomez.jpg|SEL *O* tumblr_m6pmzundhW1ryzvyzo1_400_large.jpg|SEL *O* sq-selena-gomez-elle-2012-0618-art_0.jpg|SEL *O* 2013-2-14 Selena Gomez.jpg Baby-Selena-Gomez-selena-gomez-31557861-500-317.jpg Selena-Gomez-as-toddler-jpg_212555.jpg Selena_Gomez_Baby_Pictures-001.jpg '' LIAM HEMSWORTH *-* Liam-hemsworth-gq-9.jpg|LIAM *O* Liam-hemsworth-bildergalerie-22-6v0b-U78y.jpg|LIAM *O* Liam-hemsworth-bio-pic120607170153.jpg|LIAM *O* Liam Hemsworth life .jpg|LIAM *O* Liam-hemsworth-bildergalerie-35-6v14-KmWe.jpg|LIAM *O* 20110922 liam.jpg|LIAM *O* imagesCAD1Q3PR.jpg|LIAM *O* liam-hemsworth-interview-mag.jpg|LIAM *O* Liam-Hemsworth-March-2013-Vanity-Fair.jpg|LIAM *O* liam-birthday2.jpg|LIAM *O* 107502-800w.jpg|LIAM *O* JENNIFER LAWRENCE *-* 936full-jennifer-lawrence.jpg|JENNIFER *O* Jennifer_Lawrence_-_Hot_Photos_for_Flare_magazine-20-640x960.jpg|JENNIFER *O* Jennifer_Lawrence_-_Hot_Photos_for_Flare_magazine-35.jpg|JENNIFER *O* jennifer_lawrence007b.jpg|JENNIFER *O* jennifer-jennifer-lawrence-30910376-900-1200.jpg|JENNIFER *O* Jennifer-Lawrence-5.jpg|JENNIFER *O* Jennifer-Lawrence-Wallpaper-jennifer-lawrence-30698231-1024-768.jpg|JENNIFER *O* MEGAN NICOLE *-* F-Megan-Nicole-Flores-IMG 0089-e1311510340770.gif|MEGAN *O* meganweareneverevergettingbacktogether.jpg|MEGAN *O* Megan+Nicole+3.png|MEGAN *O* 2eff0f19754e080e872aac2223994d35.jpg|MEGAN *O* MeganNicole-megan-nicole-22422986-265-398.jpg|MEGAN *O* MN.jpg|MEGAN *O* EMMA WATSON *-* '' emmawatson.png|EMMA *O* emmawatson1.png|EMMA *O* imagesCA4HGC9R.jpg|EMMA *O* imagesCAACXPM2.jpg|EMMA *O* imagesCAN405EY.jpg|EMMA *O* imagesCAYN1ASC.jpg|EMMA *O* '' Und noch ein paar Sachen.. :) BCMGxoDCEAAhnuN.jpg 19995553_JPG-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Glee-Naya-Rivera-600x337.jpg glee4-13-10.jpg tumblr_mdv3cwPRdX1r7bpn3o1_500.png naya-rivera-child-star.jpg|Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ;) tumblr_inline_mhk87tVQdB1qz4rgp.png 45496_479880792049666_878555934_n.png shipjarley.png|<3 tumblr_leu1rjusgk1qf76m1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6uqi2RzQJ1qeswbao1_500.png tumblr_mf6y2zKx1q1ra3q28o1_500_large.jpg keep-calm-and-love-naya-rivera-20.png keep-calm-and-be-a-gleek-40_large.png winter_love-4956.jpg 601099_500073376698123_1789034271_n_large.jpg tumblr_mhiswoUmWO1qh7dmro1_500.jpg tumblr_mh5zr9Sv721s404bdo1_250-1.gif GLEEEp402Sc18056--4344795153246603766.jpg Jarley-3-jake-and-marley-32924171-245-180.gif Jarley-3-jake-and-marley-33375435-600-400.jpg tumblr_inline_mgknhzK5TK1r9bi5t.jpg Jarley-Naked-jake-and-marley-33481094-1024-768.jpg tumblr_mdndg1hsZA1ro8m4f.gif tumblr_inline_mhj6ur5dww1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mhjl7itYdc1r4uj7fo1_250.gif tumblr_mhpjd6c1aq1rfx1vlo1_500.png tumblr_mi71i71m6W1ri907do1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mhq1vcHEYJ1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr_maqv8u0GL91qb3sf3o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_matxvmK2nw1qaesnho5_r2_250.gif jake-marley123.png jarleylove.png jarleyhug.png jarleywomanizer.png crazyyoudrivemecrazy.png Tumblr_mgxy3iywhu1ri0tvbo1_250.gif tumblr_mgqnbvsokx1qaxxelo2_250.gif Jarley.png jarley123.png jarleybäm.png Jake-Marley-4x12-3-glee-33497128-200-200.jpg Jake-Marley-4x12-3-glee-33497140-200-200.jpg Jake-Marley-4x12-3-glee-33497141-200-200.jpg Jake-Marley-4x12-3-glee-33497142-200-200.jpg Jake-Marley-4x12-3-glee-33497147-200-200.jpg Jarley_3.gif tumblr_lolj0ogVo11qcpghno1_500.gif tumblr_mde46vrXNr1qg6ai8o1_500.gif tumblr_louwxf5jEl1qctxz4o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_lp9rs1UQ2o1qm2i0vo1_250.gif tumblr_ln8585xQPV1qkgy7uo1_500.jpg After!sexquinntana.jpg 024258268.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl--392040569457920512.jpg Dianna Naya.jpg dianna-agron-naya-rivera.jpeg Harry-Dianna-Raised-Eyebrow-1.jpg img-thing-1.jpeg img-thing-2.jpeg img-thing-3.jpeg shaaakeitout.jpg InStyle_20th_Century_Fox_Celebrate_Glee_Golden_6yRwtluwZZMl.jpg tumblr_mhpfb91HiC1rm8iijo1_500.png tumblr_mgyezlcLRI1s258eao1_250.gif tumblr_mgyezlcLRI1s258eao2_250.gif tumblr_mgyezlcLRI1s258eao3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgyezlcLRI1s258eao4_250.gif tumblr_mgyezlcLRI1s258eao5_250.gif tumblr_mgyezlcLRI1s258eao8_r1_250.gif Flawless_Santana_Naya4ever.gif fuckingpezberryogdfgkdfgd.png tumblr_inline_mhmclu5NWH1qz4rgp.gif IMG_20130306_091907.jpg|Langeweile in Vertretung xD IMG_20130306_092649.jpg|Und nochmal Langeweile in Vertretung <3 tumblr_mie88tvwlk1ro5hzuo1_500.png tumblr_lyp3d2lJUS1qcf21vo1_500.gif x2_11220451.jpg Omfgitsshumveratweet.jpg|SHUMVERA *O* Au5iyCTCEAQvoQV.jpg "My passion for music is one of my greatest loves." - '''Naya Rivera ♥ ''' ♥Meine Freunde aus dem Wiki♥ ♥Juju♥, ♥Lia♥, ♥Mel♥, ♥Nick♥, ♥Emi♥, ♥Mia♥, ♥Matti♥, ♥Verri♥, ♥Anni♥, ♥Franzi♥ und ♥Tascha♥ '' ''Meine FFs: Open Your Heart mit Lia Hit The Lights mit Juju Please Don't Come And Go... A different glee - eine MMFF ..Diesen Moment festzuhalten..für immer ♥ Everytime I look at you ♥ Everytime Live your life Geld verdienen leicht gemacht ?! When I look into your eyes, is it like watching the night sky ♥ ...Und möge das Glück stehts mit euch sein! I only want you Baby ♥ I came up to meet you, but you weren't there The Way I Loved You Nur Taktik oder auch mehr ? The Scientist House of Night - Gezeichnet I will stand by you my little daughter ♥ Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt... mit Juju Read All About It Sie will doch nur dein Engel sein ♥ I would give the world to you Ich hab genug vom Valentinstag! Love you like a love song '' ''Love Is In The Air Glee - The Hunger Games Anything Could Happen Unsere Zukunft mit Nick It's the boy you never told "I like you." By Saying Something Stupid Like 'I Love You' He's A Cold-Hearted Snake Say 'I love you' when you're not listening Allein in Amerika... You Should Be Dancing ♥ '' ''This is happening '' ''The Way l Like it ♥ mit Lia '' ''Don't you know that I love you? '' ''Performing with the Stars Sooo das war's dann erstmal mit Glee ;) link=http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3qj7iwxKK1r4kfic.gif|left